


Draco on Fire

by JJJJackie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJJackie/pseuds/JJJJackie
Summary: 与空色合写哈德pwp 注意：哈德





	Draco on Fire

Draco on Fire

（Jackie）  
“波特，我们还有多远？”  
“波特，你能再走快一点吗？”  
“波特，我好像听见她们了！”  
“波特……”  
“闭嘴，马尔福。”  
哈利气急败坏地捂住德拉科的嘴，他越来越觉得今晚带这个自己只睡过几次的马尔福来看火龙是个错误。  
金发的混蛋没有生气，他伸出舌头暗示性的舔了舔哈利覆在自己唇上的手指，一双撩人的灰眸慢慢抬起，直勾勾的盯着哈利。  
这人是个妖精。哈利无可奈何地放下手，看着对方露出小狐狸似的得意的笑容。德拉科•马尔福真是个妖精，在床上，在央求自己带他来看火龙的时候，在刚才。哈利这才明白第一次和德拉科做爱后他躺在自己怀里说的那句“只要我想，我可以得到任何东西。”的含义。  
“如果因为马尔福少爷的一惊一乍而害得我被开除，我是不会放过你的。”哈利惩罚性地掐了把对方的腰，德拉科躲了一下，不小心将自己和哈利头顶的隐形衣扯落。  
啪——  
德拉科的屁股上挨了一巴掌，他怨念地瞅着波特重新捡起隐形衣，罩住他和自己。算了，看在过会儿有火龙看的份上先暂时饶了他。

“天，那是……！”德拉科一把扯掉了隐形衣。此时他和哈利已经来到了安置三强争霸赛第一个项目的火龙的位置。  
那是一条，不，四条！活生生的，喷着火的火龙！德拉科和哈利离它们很远，仍能感受到火焰的炽热，甚至还能闻到被烧焦的草木的味道。  
“太美了……”德拉科半蹲着，透过灌木丛望着那些龙，多么美丽而又强大的生物。  
哈利没在看龙，他在专注地盯着德拉科在火光映照下那张激动的有些泛红的侧脸，那真是一张极其好看的脸，从眉骨到眼窝，纤长的微微翘起的金色睫毛，被风吹乱的金发，高挺的鼻梁，因看到龙而微微张开的嘴唇。哦，那圆润的，红嫩的，诱人的。  
哈利搂住他的脖子想要和自己的情人接一个吻。  
他想要捉住那片不老实的唇瓣，狠狠咬住那妖精的下唇，然后用舌头撬开他整齐的牙齿，最后把自己的舌和他的纠缠在一起，搅动他的舌头根，直到他受不了，搂住自己的脖子急促地喘息，他软糯的灵活的舌头主动勾引着自己，他会在自己的口腔中试探着，将自己的舌头引诱到他的唇齿边，然后坏心眼地咬住自己的舌尖，他会在接吻的时候坏笑，笑自己又一次落入他的小把戏，然后自己会假装被他激怒，将手指插入他的金发中，使这个吻深入下去，直到他们的气息都被打乱，津液在彼此的口腔中交换着。然后他们会做爱，像每周两次惯例的那样，一次也不多，一次也不少。   
然而正看火龙看得入迷的金发少年并没如他的愿。德拉科在哈利嘴唇贴上来的时候不动声色地偏了偏头，那个本该落在自己嘴唇上的，带有侵略性的吻便落在了自己的唇角。德拉科不看哈利，仍然盯着那些龙，他知道自己惹恼了骄傲的波特，并且享受惹恼他的感觉。  
“我们能离得近点吗？”  
德拉科并不是在征求哈利的意见，只是作为一个告知。他起身前讨好地吻了下哈利的左脸颊，当做自己刚才没让他吻的道歉，随后他自顾自地朝着离火龙更近的灌木丛走去。  
哈利在对方面前完全没有脾气可发，德拉科总是这样，自以为是地冒犯自己，然后在他还没发火之前又恰到好处地浇灭这团火焰。  
真的是个妖精。  
哈利叹了口气，捡起隐形衣，匆匆赶了几步追上德拉科。  
他俩现在在离那群龙更近的地方了，龙喷出的火焰甚至可以烧到他们。哈利看到查理•韦斯莱正举着魔杖，平息着一头绿色巨龙的怒火，还有三两个叫不上名字的巫师正忙着扑灭巨龙点着的树木。  
“唉……”德拉科发出了一声叹息。  
“怎么？”哈利搂住了他的腰。  
“火真是太好看了，尤其是火龙喷出的火。”德拉科轻轻用指尖抚摸着搂在自己腰上的那只手，仍然舍不得把目光从那群龙身上移开。  
“要我说，如果真的有世界末日，那我们都应在火焰中灭亡。”德拉科轻笑了一下，终于把头扭向哈利，无辜地望着他，有如家庭聚会上口无遮拦的孩童一般。  
哈利不知道该怎么回复，他从没想过这样奇怪的问题，也没想到德拉科作为自己的一个情人会和自己谈论有关个人对世界的看法这样的隐私话题，还有，他口中的“我们”是一个广泛的我们，还是……  
德拉科感受到了对方的难堪，便识趣地打住了这个话题。的确，作为一个一周只见两次，一次只呆一夜的情人，这个话题的确越界了。  
德拉科又将目光转向了那群龙。龙的怒火已经被平息了，此时她们不再喷火了，而是安静的趴在笼子里休息，将自己蜷成一圈，夜渐渐深了，驯龙人们也渐渐离开。  
月光皎洁，这片土地再次回归了平静。  
“走吧，德拉科。”哈利扯了扯意犹未尽的德拉科。时间不早了，现在赶回城堡或许还能在有求必应屋和他缠绵一会儿。哈利心里想着，手上加大了点力度。  
“我们再走近一点，行吗？”德拉科仍然用不容拒绝的语气请求着。“我们去摸一下她们吧，就一下，行吗？”他主动拉起哈利的手，扯着他向那些大笼子走去。  
“你疯了吧？我今晚不想死在火龙手里，要死也得过几天死在第一个项目里。”哈利任自己被德拉科拉着，并没有挪动。  
牵着的手顿了一下，随即将五指分开，插到了被牵着的那只的指缝中，十指紧紧地扣着。  
哈利愣了一下，这是德拉科第一次在不做爱的情况下这样与自己牵手，他马上反扣住了德拉科那只骨骼分明的手，并用拇指轻轻蹭着对方的虎口，仿佛在宣誓自己的主权一样。  
德拉科低头笑笑，牵着那只手一步一步贴近哈利，他将他俩紧扣的手举起，放在唇边，然后轻轻地吻着，柔软的几乎感觉不到，却又正好有股苏苏麻麻的感觉，挠的哈利心里直痒痒。  
“哈利，”他吻了一下对方的食指。  
“我想摸摸火龙。”吻落到了中指，那根最长的手指，在他体内出入过最多次的手指。他用舌尖勾了一下。  
“就一下，”嘴唇轻轻碰了下无名指，那个以后德拉科会为之带上马尔福家族指环的地方。  
“你陪我，好吗？”最后一下吻在哈利的小指。德拉科抬眼，正好对上那双炙热的绿色眸子。  
“好。”  
哈利看到少年露出开心的笑，月光倾泻下来，德拉科整个人都散发着淡淡的光芒，浅色的发显得更加柔软。  
他真的是只妖精吧。

（空色）  
哈利被德拉科牵着手靠近围栏，都不约而同地无视着他们相扣的十指和上面还残留的润湿感。禁林的风异常寒冷，但他们的手却像被龙的鼻息喷到一样，烧到人心里。  
驯龙人的帐篷就在不远处，还隐约传来说话声，前面已经没有可以藏身的灌木丛了，哈利想提醒对方披上隐形衣，但看着德拉科鬼鬼祟祟四周查看的模样，看着他因为转头而泛着流光的金发，看着他露在衣服外面的一段白色脖颈，上面还有他前不久留下的红痕，选择了沉默。  
哈利下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，迈出一大步紧紧贴着德拉科，空着的手若有若无地擦着他的衣服，仿佛隔着厚厚的衣料也能感受到对方挺翘的臀部。  
“对！把那些蛋移到安全的地方就好。马上就比赛了，我们可要保证它们完好无损。”查理•韦斯莱的声音突然清晰地传来，在哈利和德拉科慌忙披好隐形衣的瞬间，五个人抬着一大筐灰色巨蛋从他们身旁走过。  
他们转身面对着帐篷的方向摒住呼吸缓缓后退，没有注意脚下，“咔”的一声，不知谁踩断了一根树枝，没被驯龙人发现倒是把他们自己吓了一跳，哈利揽过德拉科的腰迅速躲到了一根铁柱后面。  
“都检查好了吗？那我锁门了！”  
等哈利终于发现他们情急之下躲进了匈牙利树蜂的地盘时，查理•韦斯莱已经回到了帐篷里。德拉科再次未经同意地一把扯下隐形衣，颤抖地伸出手一步一步挪近那个近在咫尺的巨大头颅，上面的任何一根刺都比二人身体合起来要粗、要长，他们站在地上仅仅能及龙的下颚。离得更近了才觉出大地在跟随龙的鼾声而震动，耳膜也嗡嗡作响。  
哈利对于无意中闯进龙的栖息地而气愤，想要骂一句什么，但看到那个什么都不管不顾的小混蛋兴奋得颤抖的身体后，责备随着口水默默吞回了肚子里，让他变得更加口干舌燥，跟上去环上德拉科的腰，手不老实地覆上了德拉科的屁股，不轻不重地捏着，凑在他金发下若隐若现的耳边低语：“还没看够吗？我也有一条龙，你要不要也看看？”  
哈利抓住德拉科的手往自己下身引，结果被德拉科一巴掌拍掉：“别闹！”  
德拉科从哈利的魔爪下逃开，他是真的没心情管又被惹恼的波特了，即将碰到龙的喜悦让他都快膨胀了。  
“多美啊！简直是世界上最美的物种！”  
就快碰到火龙鼻头的鳞片时，她仿佛有所感应般缩了缩鼻孔，灼热的鼻息喷出，紧接着是从微张的嘴里蹦出的火花。  
哈利千钧一发地把吓傻的德拉科扑倒在地上，才避免了那火花把他宝贝的金发烧光。但是坠落的火星点着了德拉科的巫师袍，被哈利直接从中撕开，扔到老远，然后捧着德拉科细细查看。  
“还敢不敢乱碰了？”确认他没有受伤后，哈利咬着牙扳住罪魁祸首的下巴，仍然发抖的手彰显着主人的心慌，绿色的眼睛里映着远处烧着的衣袍，那闪烁的红有些狰狞。德拉科却非常享受他此刻的眼神，不顾被抓疼的下巴，主动凑上前去叼住那片月光下抿得泛白的唇瓣，轻轻摩挲着，灰色的眼睛弯弯的满是笑意，眼眶里还留着刚才被吓出的生理性泪水，勾人得紧，偏本人还嫌不够似的伸出舌头舔了一下哈利的牙关。  
妖精！哈利忍无可忍，惩罚似的咬了一下那个越发不规矩的舌头，血腥的味道炸开在两个人的口腔，点燃了他们最后的理智。  
呲啦——  
没染上火星的衬衣也被把怒火转化为欲火的哈利扯烂，德拉科暴露在冷风中的身体下意识地往热源上缠，伸手勾住了哈利的脖子，津液交换的声音隐藏在在龙的鼾声和树叶的沙沙声中。那双令哈利迷醉的灰色眸子已经闭上，它们的主人正在专心致志地享受着吮吸和啃咬，金色的睫毛忽闪忽闪的，眼角还泛着红。  
哈利的手已经从德拉科的腰滑到了裤子边缘，刚才匆匆出门没来得及戴上裤腰带，让他轻松地伸进了里面揉搓着臀缝，另一只手探进了裤子前面，隔着内裤爱抚已经半硬的阴茎。  
德拉科无意识地扭动着精瘦的腰，双腿勾着哈利的身体往自己身上压，让哈利不得不腾出一只手撑着地面避免他光裸的后背砸向地面，结果那小混蛋还不领情，哼哼着用屁股蹭哈利的裤裆处宣示不满。直到感受到那明显又胀大了几分的凸起，德拉科才得意地睁开眼睛率先错开头，把红肿的嘴唇从哈利的唇齿间拿出来，迁出了一道道银丝，伸出微红的舌尖将不知是谁的唾液勾回到嘴里，还意犹未尽地咂了咂。  
“好了我刚才想到，龙的尾巴是最迟钝的部位，我们也许能真的摸到。”说完德拉科挣扎出哈利的怀抱，顶着鼓囊囊的裤子光着布满爱痕的上身，居高临下地露出猖狂的笑。看到自己被撕成碎片的衬衣还啧了一下，说一定要哈利赔偿。  
哈利恨得咬牙切齿，看着德拉科绕过龙头走向盘起的尾巴，宽松的裤子被屁股支撑着看起来摇摇欲坠，行走间还能看见若隐若现的缝隙。哈利刚才在有求必应屋本就没泄干净的火，终于在德拉科一次次的火上浇油下积成了蓄势待发的火山，就怕待会德拉科会受不住自己的疼爱，哈利在小情人看不见的地方学着对方坏笑起来。  
“梅林！我猜这就是你说的那只匈牙利树蜂！你也来摸摸啊哈利！”德拉科陶醉地抚摸着龙尾尖处最小的倒刺，虽然看起来不到五英寸，但足有四指粗，而排在第二的那根，就长到它的三倍了。  
“……你很喜欢她吗？”  
“当然了！有谁会不喜欢这么迷人的物种？”德拉科似乎没有感受到危险，连眼神都没有赏给哈利一个，自顾自地顺着刺往下抚摸着冰凉的鳞片，像是在享受什么世界珍宝一样轻柔爱怜。  
“那——你喜欢它吗？”哈利握着德拉科的手腕，引导着他回去继续磨蹭那根刺，只是把他手的姿势改摸为抓，像是在上下套弄一根勃起的阴茎，上面还带着凹凸不平的纹路。

（Jackie）  
傻子也知道这么赤裸裸的性暗示。  
德拉科挣开哈利的手，主动地将自己的手指缠绕上那根粗刺，一圈一圈打转，食指轻轻地揉摁着矮刺圆润的顶部。他冲黑发的少年勾了勾手指，待对方向自己靠近，用空当着的手一把搂住少年的颈，自己把脸贴了上去。  
此时的德拉科双腿岔开，半跪半骑在巨龙的尾巴末端，光着上身，胸前粉色的乳头因暴露在微凉的夜里而发硬。他边撸动着那阴茎般的倒刺，边将嘴唇蹭在哈利右肩的肩窝处，不轻不重地啃咬着他的锁骨，唇舌并用，在那里留下一个又一个黏腻的吻痕。  
断断续续破碎的呻吟声就是从这时开始的。  
德拉科嗯嗯啊啊地浪叫着，偷偷瞥了一眼哈利的反应，后者享受地将手指穿插在自己柔软的金发间，仰着脖子，半眯着眼睛。  
德拉科索性停下了爱抚龙骨的手，他在哈利怀中故作天真地食指和中指摆成小人儿的样子，然后指尖一步一步随着哈利的小腿往上滑动。小人儿在大腿根内侧停下，有一搭没一搭地蹭着挡在自己前方的巨物。  
德拉科贴在哈利耳廓上发出了轻笑声，从嗓子眼发出的，鼻音极重的低沉的笑声。哈利识得这笑声，海上的塞壬都是这样笑的，迷离中他感受到德拉科湿润柔软的小舌又在自己耳垂上流连着。  
“哎呀…我摸到了…”德拉科佯装出一声惊呼，他用手隔着裤子粗糙的布料把玩起哈利的勃起之物。  
“我摸到龙了，好大的一条龙…”德拉科开始坏笑着将手伸到哈利的裤裆里，“他舔了我…你看。”德拉科再将手拿出来的时候，指缝间满是刚刚在哈利湿润的龟头处沾上的拉着丝儿的淫液。  
“唔……”他当着哈利的面，将中指慢慢捅入自己的嘴巴里，一部分晶莹的液体被红彤彤的嘴唇挡在了外面，他也不介意，就任那白浊挂在自己嘴唇上，随即开始吮吸自己的手指。  
妈的。那啧啧声在哈利脑子里一下子炸开了，他现在已经没有什么意识，也忘了自己在哪儿，他的心扑通扑通地跳着，浑身的血液都往下身涌去，涨的阴茎直发疼。他现在只有一个念头，不停地出现，变得越来越炙热。  
操德拉科•马尔福，就现在，就在这。  
哈利不费吹灰之力就将德拉科本来就松松垮垮的裤子扯掉。很好，这妖精米白色的内裤被后穴冒出的淫水沾湿了一片，紧紧地贴在他挺翘的屁股上，性感的股沟若隐若现。  
随着一声刺耳的布料撕裂声，德拉科赤身裸体地呈现在他面前。对方也全然不觉得羞耻，毕竟不是第一次做了，今晚的前戏也玩的差不多了，他起身就要自己扩张，然而还没等手指碰到一张一合的肉穴，就被哈利拦下了。  
“别告诉我你不想操我。”德拉科被情欲搞得有些烦躁，他的后穴不停分泌着一波又一波淫水，叫嚣着空虚的不满。  
哈利不说话，按着他的肩膀引导他再次分开腿跪在龙尾上。哈利满意的看到这个小混蛋终于露出了些害怕的神色，如果他今晚没有这样勾引自己，哈利是不会做出如此疯狂的举动的，自己接下来要做的事，很有可能导致他俩的小命不保。这么想着，哈利露出一个变态的笑容，他沉着脸，低头看了看龙尾末端那个粗短的凸起。  
“你干什……！”警告的话还没说完，最后一个字的音节被突如其来的痛感吞没了。德拉科被哈利猛地一摁，那根刚才自己为了挑逗波特而撸了半天的龙尾刺不偏不倚地捅进了自己的后穴。  
“波特，你他妈……！”德拉科真的慌了，他是喜欢龙，甚至超过喜欢世间的一切生物，可是让它们成为自己的泄欲工具是他一辈子也不敢想的。哈利的手牢牢摁在自己肩膀上，自己跪坐着根本使不上力气挣脱这个王八蛋，同时德拉科又不敢完全一屁股坐下，吵醒一只沉睡的巨龙所产生的代价远远大于自己后穴受点苦的代价。  
于是，德拉科咬着嘴唇，脸因羞耻和恼怒而涨红着，屁股撅着，只被尖刺撑开了一点的括约肌忍得有些酸涩，蹭着冰凉的龙鳞的阴茎涨大了一圈，他抬眼，愤恨地瞪着哈利。  
他怎么敢这样？平时在床上自己可是拥有说一不二的特权的，以往自己勾勾手指，他就得屁颠屁颠地跑来吻自己的脚趾，一个眼神，就能惹得他用嘴好好服侍自己的老二。波特的床技一般，但至少是听话的，他现在怎么敢这样？  
“别那样看着我，你不是很喜欢龙吗？”哈利站在德拉科面前，居高临下地瞅着他。  
“被眠龙的身体操着会让感到羞耻？”哈利将德拉科重重的按了一下，确保那根四指粗的浅刺全部没入这个小骚货的身体。对方的反应让哈利兴奋。德拉科感受到那些凹凸不平的纹路磨蹭着自己肠壁的刺激，加上之前整个后面像是发了大水，他轻而易举地将刺咬的死死的。  
“你发洪水了，德拉科。”哈利蹲下身子，在德拉科与龙鳞的交合处用手蘸取了一点爱液，然后坏笑着，涂口红似的将它一点一点抹到德拉科的嘴唇上。一直被咬着的嘴唇本来就是鲜红欲滴，现在加上散发着发情骚味的爱液就更加水嫩了。  
“你放开我！我看你是第一个项目通不过了想拉我一起死！你他妈……”  
哈利盯着那张一张一合的泛着水光的小嘴，根本没听进去他说了什么，满脑子都是怎么让这张能说会道的嘴含着自己的阴茎求饶。  
再也忍不了了。  
哈利解开自己腰带的动作那么粗鲁，差点打到德拉科的脑门，当他将面目狰狞青筋暴起的那玩意儿杵到德拉科眼前时，对方几乎是瞬间把头撇开。  
那也太大了！德拉科有些打怵，和波特约炮期间自己从未给他口交过，他也一直认为永远不会有这一天。他有些不舒服地挪动了一下屁股，感受到刺从自己身体里退出了几分，空虚感更强了，尽管不想承认，但他的确渴望自己眼前这根的插入和填满。  
趁着德拉科愣神的空当，哈利捏住他的下巴，几乎是用阴茎把他的唇齿给顶开，终于将它捅了进去。哈利感到一种从未体验过的快感，德拉科第一次为自己口交，更或许这是他的第一次口交！一种强大的征服欲将哈利的欲火烧的更旺，他开始挺腰，在德拉科的嘴里慢慢抽插着。  
“唔……唔……”德拉科含着硕大的龟头没法说话，只能发出一些在哈利看来很色情的呜咽。如同哈利猜的那样，他是第一次为人口交，德拉科张嘴只能任欲火攻心的哈利操着，舌头一动也不敢动，因为怕牙齿伤到自己嘴里那根，他努力张大了嘴，很快腮帮子已经酸的不行，口水也从嘴角流了出来，打湿了哈利的耻毛。  
“用你的舌头，德。”哈利将阴茎抽出了一半，耐心地引导着他，结果在德拉科柔软的舌头覆上自己铃口的瞬间自己差点忍不住缴枪投降。  
德拉科像是失了智一般，他疯狂地想要自己嘴里的这根阴茎捅干到自己的后穴里，这样想着，屁股也不由得顺着那根刺上下蹭着，但是无论怎样努力，五英寸始终是不能和哈利将近九英寸的阳具相提并论的，自己最深处的渴望只有哈利才能满足。所以他闭上眼睛，仰着头，竭尽一切办法满足着哈利。  
感受到德拉科的顺从，哈利再一次克制不住自己，扯着他一向宝贝的金发，飞快地挺腰抽插着，高潮前的生理刺激使哈利微微弯下了腰，最后一个没忍住，精液全部射到了德拉科的嘴里。  
哈利拔出阴茎之后德拉科就一直低着头，他把能吐出来的液体都吐在了哈利脚边，至于笔直冲进喉咙里的那些，就当做是自己第一次口交的纪念吧。  
眼泪不知道什么时候涌上来了，德拉科赶快把头垂得更低，用自己的头发遮掩着。他不知道自己为什么会哭，或许因为生理上的刺激，或许因为心理上的羞耻，又或许是自己的第一次口交给了哈利，一种隆重的仪式感让自己想哭。德拉科觉得自己矫情，幼稚的像一个刚经历初夜的姑娘。  
“德拉科……”哈利终于察觉到对方的不对劲，有些后悔刚才那样粗暴地对待他。哈利慌忙将赤裸的德拉科抱起，使他的腿环在自己腰上。抱起德拉科的时候他的后穴与刺的交合处发出了啵的一声，紧接着一道银色的肠液被拉得老长，最终断掉，依附在龙尾巴上。  
哈利感觉自己刚泄完的老二又抬头了。  
“怎么哭了……”哈利手足无措地帮他擦着眼泪，他第一次见到德拉科被操哭之外的眼泪，不知道该如何哄他，哈利只会胡乱拍拍他光溜溜的后背，说着“有我呢”、“我在呢”之类的话。  
哭声只持续了一会儿，德拉科趴在哈利的肩头慢慢调整好了情绪。  
“德，你怎么不说话，是不是哪里不舒服？”哈利用嘴碰了碰他额头。  
“是啊，我是不舒服。”过了好一会，德拉科瓮声瓮气的声音才从哈利的肩头传来，“刚才的刺那么短，我后面都操不深，我要不舒服死了。”  
一阵痛感从自己的肩膀蔓延到全身，哈利知道是德拉科又咬自己了。  
真他妈是个磨人的妖精。哈利的刚被温情替代的欲火一下子又燃了起来，将他的内心烧成火海一片。

（空色）  
然而烧起来的不止他的内心。  
二人刚才一直沉浸在情欲中，似乎都忘了那沾满淫液的刺属于一条沉睡的龙，而且龙头就离他们几十英尺远。等又一团火苗从龙齿间喷射而出的时候，哈利来不及躲闪，只稍稍移了角度把光裸的德拉科护在怀里，任由那火花窜到了自己的背上。德拉科不知哪里来的力气，在火还未向上蔓延的时候挣扎出来，把对方的衣服扒掉了扔一旁。  
这下好了，两个人的巫师袍都无法再穿，就算捡回去有魔杖来个恢复如初也无能为力，毕竟大多都化为了灰烬。  
“看看你干的好事！”德拉科愤愤地瞥了哈利一眼，结果未干的泪水和泛红的双颊又在哈利身上撩起一波火气。  
“哦？你确定是我干的？”哈利舔着嘴唇一颗颗解开自己衬衣的扣子，绿色的眼睛里清晰地倒映着金发少年，仿佛要把他吃进去，让德拉科受到蛊惑一般真的把脸越靠越近，轻轻吻在了那汪深潭上，耳边还有着哈利粗重的喘息和夹在里面支离破碎的话语，“明明是你流水流得到处都是，是不是要把你心爱的龙淹死了？”  
德拉科唰的一下把头转开，酡红的耳尖暴露在对方唇边，哈利轻笑一声舔了舔那红色，又含住它细细描绘耳廓的形状，灵巧的舌尖顺着耳骨来回滑动，灼热的呼吸洒得德拉科能明显觉出两边脸的温度差。他们的下体也亲密地靠在一起，像以往的很多次一样，哈利都能清晰地用阳物描绘出德拉科后穴边缘的褶皱，覆盖在上的粘腻湿润的液体已分不出彼此。  
哈利一边亲吻着德拉科的耳朵，下面一边摩擦德拉科的后穴周围，满意地看着摊在身上的身体越来越软，终于把衬衫脱下，铺在了德拉科身后的地面上，轻柔地把人放在上面俯身压了下去。  
“就是你干的——”哈利有些哭笑不得地听着小混蛋不服输地发表见解，手指在那片早已软的不像话的穴口周围按揉确保对方不会受伤。  
德拉科缠上哈利火热的躯体，让两人上身没有丝毫缝隙，直视着那双绿色眼睛中的自己，嘴唇开合却没发出声音。  
但哈利读出了那句话——你干的我呀。  
操！哈利直接长驱而入，生生捅进了最深处，感受着紧湿的内壁听话地绞上自己的欲望，奖励似的磨蹭上了最里面的那一点，成功地让怀中永远在作怪的家伙发出前所未有的浪叫，甚至直接缴械投降，从前端喷出的白浊蹭在了哈利的小腹。  
哈利让再一次被插射的德拉科弄的理智全无，也不管对方是否习惯，直接用力抽插了起来，还故意和着巨龙的喘息声，让还没从射精余韵中缓过来的德拉科有了种在龙身上被进入的错觉。  
两个人的嘴唇不知什么时候又粘在了一起，把德拉科的呻吟声堵在了唇齿间，哈利的舌像他在德拉科体内的阴茎一样狠狠搅动着，挤出一股又一股的液体。二人说是在接吻不如说是在水仗，德拉科似乎非常想在接吻上找回被压的自尊心，所以每次哈利的舌头覆盖在上之后，总是被德拉科飞快地绞下去，你来我往，一进一退。  
哈利沾了一点两人交合处的淫液，抹在了德拉科今晚还未被爱抚过的一侧乳头上，刺激得让本就在寒风中立起的红点也肿了一圈。乳尖一干一湿两边的反差让德拉科极为难耐，呜呜着想说话，但哈利偏不让那张美味的小嘴离开自己的控制，一只手把玩着他胸前的挺立，一只手死死地扣着德拉科的头，像是要把他的整张嘴吸进肚子里。德拉科被欺负得无法，只能伸手自己揉搓着被遗弃的另一边，但总觉得不够舒爽，非但没有解痒，还愈演愈烈。  
德拉科又被自己操出眼泪了。  
这个认知让哈利的阳物又壮大了一点，德拉科惊得下意识收缩后穴，差点把哈利夹射，但也是终于错开了嘴唇。德拉科带着泪花的双眸只剩下欲望，哀求地挺着胸，手还无意识地挤压着已经红的吓人的乳尖，试图吸引哈利的注意力，让他转移战场。哈利欣赏了一会身下人的媚态，终于如他所愿低头含住了那个干涩的红点儿，给它浇灌爱液，让它更加茁壮，同时也享受着德拉科越来越不知收敛的呻吟声。  
德拉科的手无意识地随着哈利的抽插蹭地面，突然传来的冰凉让他一个激灵，仿佛突然被捞出让人窒息的深渊，倒吸一口冷气，德拉科偏头看了才知道原来是那条又被忽视的龙尾。德拉科顺着黑色的鳞片向上看到刚才插进自己体内的短刺，上面还留着已经干涸的白色痕迹，之前的画面又回到脑海中，让他又羞又恼，伸手再次摸上了龙尾，不顾一切地想毁尸灭迹。  
一直在留意德拉科动作的哈利当然察觉出了对方的不专心，眯起的眼睛再次闪烁着危险的火光，强忍着欲望将坚挺退出了那让人迷醉的小洞，啪的一下打上德拉科白花花的屁股，留下了一个鲜红的手掌印。  
“哈利你他妈！”后穴的空虚和火辣辣的疼痛让德拉科哪还有心情清理痕迹，满脑都是求操，不禁怨念地往前移动追逐那个离开的热源，不料哈利直接站起身，“你要——”干什么？没等德拉科的问题出口，他就知道对方要干什么了。  
波特这是疯了不成？  
此时哈利已经拿起套在龙脖子上那根最粗的绳子扯了扯，似乎是很满意它的弹性，“德，这都是你自找的……”  
德拉科往后瑟缩了一下，瞪着眼睛惊悚地看着哈利手中的动作，但身体的反应却更加诚实，他的阴茎还颤巍巍的挺立着，丝毫没有配合主人有些害怕的情绪，甚至看起来还有些兴奋。这个从未见过的波特让他的心脏狂跳，不知是害怕愤怒还是隐隐的期待，德拉科只能愣愣地定在原地任由哈利走近。  
“乖，别乱动，待会你受伤就不好了。”哈利附在德拉科耳边柔声哄骗，双手绕过德拉科的腰间，用与他语气相反的强硬动作把德拉科正撑着身子的双臂捆在了一起，并在手腕上来来回回缠绕三次，打了个结。  
“我操……”德拉科侧着身子躺在衬衣上，下意识地想动双手，却被勒的生疼，刚干一些的眼角又泛起了水，甚至不知为何连身下都产生了异样的快感。  
哈利今天第二次打破了二人的做爱常规，他也不知道自己是怎么了，可能是刚才看着德拉科被龙刺进入到浪荡的姿态刺激了他，也可能是自己骨子里就期望着施虐的快感，只觉得看着德拉科眼神中的恐惧和身体上的战栗就能让自己被榨干，死在这妖精身上。  
德拉科的双手被绑在身后，更能让哈利毫无阻碍地欣赏他绝美的肉体，才刚被蹂躏过的乳头上还留着牙印，完美的腰线勾起挺翘的臀线，立在阴毛中的顶端还在不时冒出白色液体，德拉科有些羞耻地别过头，唾弃着这具光被哈利满是肉欲的眼神盯着就能产生快感的身体，被巨物侵入的渴望前所未有的高。  
“你他妈……还上不上了！”哈利迟迟没有动作，整个人仿佛中了石化咒一样杵在原地，让德拉科耗尽了本就不多的耐性，直接挣扎着起身，没站稳的身体被终于回神的哈利及时接住。  
哈利安抚地吻掉德拉科因欲求不满而溢出的泪水，抱着他跪在地上，把那软塌塌的身体扳过去背对自己，一个挺身再次进入了那片让自己发狂的宝地，控制不住地顶撞起来，一次次地磨蹭那个让德拉科陷入极乐的凸点，右手死死地扣着捆着德拉科双手的绳结，把他的身体向后扯成一段好看的弧线，左手又开始揉捏他刚才舔过的乳尖，一扯一掐的让德拉科抑制不住地发出啊啊声。  
德拉科被哈利撞的意识模糊，自己的身下就是刚才被用来扩张的龙刺，身后是永动机一般的燥热；自己的手被死死禁锢在身后，微张的嘴里流下的津液和下体滴出的淫液又全部沾在了火龙光滑的鳞片上；自己的右乳暴露在湿冷的空气中，和左侧的火热对比之下显得格外凄惨。德拉科想用手缓解，却又完全无法挣脱控制，甚至稍微动一动就会蹭得手腕发疼，他急的直接用乳头挨上了离他最近的解痒物上。  
德拉科在用自己的乳头磨蹭那根圆润的短刺——那根上面还留着属于他自己的淫水的龙尾刺。  
哈利内心的猛兽完全被激起，泄愤似的整根抽出自己的欲望，又猛然捅了进去，刚好让那颗红点更加用力的擦过刺的顶端，留下一道鲜红的划痕，直直延伸到下面的肋骨上，还挂了点血珠。突然的剧痛让德拉科瞬间软了，噙着的眼泪飙出眼眶，滴在黑色的龙鳞上，后穴也一阵紧缩，让哈利疼得嘶了一声，被迫停下动作，左手从胸前收回又打了一巴掌德拉科的屁股，让他放松。  
“既然你这么喜欢摸龙，就自己乖乖的用前面好、好摸个够怎么样？”哈利叼着德拉科的耳垂磨牙，从牙缝里挤出了这句话，之后又是一阵顶弄。  
哈利这回每次都确保自己手中的力道能够让德拉科上身形成最佳弧线，让乳尖刚好蹭到那刺，不高不低，不轻不重，把本就破皮的小豆弄的更加红，调皮地随着抽插前后跳动，星星点点的血滴留在那根刺的顶端。  
德拉科在一次次的摩擦下逐渐习惯了乳头的疼痛，甚至学会了在痛感中寻找乐趣，用一个红点在刺尖画圈，描摹着周围浅粉色的乳晕，刚刚软掉的阴茎又在不加抚慰的情况下再次抬头。哈利看着德拉科无师自通地淫荡动作，又是一阵加速冲刺。  
“哈……你、你怎么……还不射……啊……”无休止甚至越来越孟浪的动作让德拉科几乎撑不住，声音里都带了哭腔，眼泪不要钱似的往下掉，极力偏头直视哈利的双眼都是恳求，不料却让对方心中的火更加难以扑灭。

（Jackie）  
“你说呢？某人吃的正欢，我现在射不是便宜他了吗？”哈利一个挺腰，更加深入，还不忘顺手揩了下德拉科顺着脸颊滚下的泪珠，然而没什么用，刚才的冲撞让对方又咬着嘴唇涌出了一波新的泪水。  
“不……不要了……！”德拉科的胸前火辣辣的疼，每次抽插带来的痛感和快感糅合在一起，在他体内形成一股无名火，快要把他整个吞噬了，下体也随着一次一次前列腺的刺激再次涨的发疼，他疯狂的想要射精，今晚的第三次。他在高潮的风口浪尖低头到自己充血的阴茎随着碰撞抖动着，向上翘着，顶端还激动地溢出半透明的液体。  
我这是在做什么？我什么时候这么没有底线了？德拉科意识模糊地想着，直到哈利的声音把他拉回现实。  
“不要？你后面可不是这么说的。”  
哈利那么大力地揉捏着德拉科白花花的臀部，留下一个又一个淤青，张牙舞爪地彰示着他们今晚疯狂的性爱。  
“我想射……求你让我射……”德拉科拼命想挣脱那捆着自己的韧性十足的绳子，只要轻轻的碰一下，哪怕就一下，自己也能瞬间射的一塌糊涂。  
啪——  
又是一巴掌，结结实实地打在德拉科屁股上。波特什么时候学会的坏毛病？完事儿之后得给他好好治治。德拉科咬着嘴唇努力不叫出声音，他担忧地瞥了一眼自己面前眠龙硕大的头颅，生怕那有两个自己那么大的黄色眼睛突然睁开。  
“不许射，等我一起。”  
德拉科刚想开口说，等你射了自己都要憋死了，结果还没张口就被他一阵打桩机似的捅干操得直翻白眼，哈利太快了，如果不是他紧紧扳着自己的胯，将他的腿抵在自己软弱无力分开的双腿间，自己恐怕早就被操趴到龙身上了。  
结果就在这么高频的抽插中，快到高潮的哈利竟然还将身下的人整个翻了过来，德拉科一下子失去了重心，被哈利搂着才没有直接被身后的刺捅穿，但也导致他整个人都挂在了哈利身上，早已被操到无力的双腿借着哈利的手盘在他的腰间，性器在德拉科的内部到达了前所未有的深度。后穴中骚出来的水顺着德拉科的腿流下，也打湿了哈利黑色的裤子。  
哈利认真地望着面前德拉科的高潮脸。平时白白嫩嫩的脸上绯红一片，保养的很好的金发乱七八糟地散着，原本精致的五官也有些扭曲。  
然后哈利盯上了他白净的脖颈，喉结随着德拉科咽下口水时上下滑动了一下，很是性感。哈利胸腔中像是有雄狮苏醒，咆哮着一般，他本能地低头，一口咬上了德拉科的喉咙。  
“啊啊——！”脖子上突如其来的刺痛让德拉科下意识地喊出了声，这声喊的真够大的，哈利立刻觉得事态不对，急忙松开他的喉咙堵上了他的嘴。  
可是晚了，眠龙被这声吵得显然有些不愉快，她仍闭着眼睛，甩了甩那只奇大无比的龙头，然后从鼻孔中喷出一道火焰泄愤。  
所幸火焰没伤到两人，它差点擦着德拉科光滑的后背直直地射了出去，烧红了一根铁笼的柱子。然而火焰喷射出来的刹那，几件事同时发生了：  
德拉科惊叫一声，浑身猛地一抖，精液颤颤巍巍地从龟头顶端射了出来。高潮产生的快感让德拉科不由自主夹紧了身子，同样处于惊慌中的哈利被猛地一吸，也一下没把持住泄了出来，大量精液涌入德拉科体内。  
哦，还有，德拉科那条可怜的，被哈利脱下，随手扔在一旁的裤子在他俩射精的同时，被刚刚张牙舞爪的烈火烧成了灰烬。

（空色）  
空气回归平静，欲火随着逐渐减小的火势熄灭，只剩下两个人的喘息声。  
他们还保持着刚才的姿势，德拉科全身的重量都压在两人的连接点，哈利恢复柔软的性器还留在宝地里缠绵，偶尔有一两滴装不下的精液滴在地面上，被土地吸干。而德拉科本人已经在刚才的恐惧和高潮中昏睡了过去，浅浅的呼吸声打在哈利耳畔，让他不禁有些心疼，反思自己是不是太过火了。  
火龙似乎以为自己成功把噪音消灭，心满意足地回到了沉睡，还嫌弃似的把头转到了另一边背对着僵在原地的二人。  
哈利终于呼出一口气，为了不惊扰德拉科，小心翼翼地从他身体里退出，“啵”的一声白浊也被带出来一点，德拉科睡梦中还哼哼了几声表达难受，无意识地往哈利身上拱了拱，头在肩窝处找了个更舒服的姿势，弄的哈利掐了自己大腿一把才忍住没有再兴起。  
缓了一会儿后，哈利开始考虑把德拉科抱回去，自己把魔杖拿下来清理一新的可能性。最终败在了远处驯龙人帐篷里又透出的亮光下，无奈地一手托着德拉科滑腻腻的屁股，一手任命地拿起自己已经烧成小碎片的衬衣清理现场。  
龙尾上的惨状简直目不忍视，到处都是德拉科的杰作，光看着这些痕迹就能知道刚才的战况有多激烈。哈利一点点轻轻擦掉那些淫秽的液体，生怕再扰了那头龙，手中的碎片被染湿，还夹杂着一点血红，刺得哈利有点后悔，这是德拉科第一次被自己弄出血，把那稍微用力就会留下红痕的白皮肤弄破，哈利看着都觉得疼，更别说是最脆弱敏感的乳头了。  
哈利发了一会呆，直到裤子突然贴在了腿上，还传来粘腻感，他才回神低头一看，发现德拉科的肉穴已经可怜的合不拢嘴，射在里面的精液打湿了自己的大腿。在这里别说给德拉科清洗了，就连让他把精液挖出来都不太可能，哈利一个机灵，顺手把刚擦完龙尾的碎片塞进了那个穴道里，刚好堵上。  
德拉科似乎感受到了什么，皱眉在哈利耳边喃喃：“别……不要了……受不了了……”  
“乖，不来了，你忍忍，一会就好。”哈利安抚的吻落在德拉科的额头，轻轻松手让德拉科的腿从腰间滑落，然后卡住他的细腰，让他的脚微微离地，呆在自己的怀中。  
哈利环视四周确保没有什么痕迹能让人发现刚才的事，捡起笼子边的隐形衣，从刚好能容下两人侧身的栏杆缝间挤了出去。看着就连这样都没转醒的德拉科，哈利真的愧疚到极点，爱怜地亲了亲他还红彤彤的脸颊，发誓不会再这样对待自己的宝贝了。  
披上隐形衣之后，哈利把德拉科移到了自己的背上，匆匆赶往城堡。

看天边估计是凌晨三点，哈利相信就连费尔奇和洛丽丝夫人也进入了睡眠，所以一路走的飞快，而且没有遇到任何人或鬼，让他不禁感叹自己的运气。  
等到了胖夫人画像的面前时，哈利才真正意识到什么叫幸运，胖夫人不仅不在自己的像框里，甚至连格兰芬多休息室的门都留了一丝小缝，哈利猜测她估计是又和狐朋狗友喝了酒，出去鬼混之前早就忘了这扇门。  
哈利钻进休息室之后顺手把门关死，开玩笑，霍格沃茨最近这么不太平，他可不想再想三年级时一样睡大堂地板。  
他披着隐形衣一路走进了寝室，确保所有人都在熟睡后，才轻柔地把德拉科放在床上，拿出魔杖用清理一新*把他下体的痕迹和碎片消除，也在自己的裤子上来了一个。如果在有求必应屋的话，哈利一定会好好用水帮德拉科洗干净，顺便温存一下，但现在实在没有闲情逸致了，他也累得不行，匆匆搂着光溜溜的德拉科一起扑进美梦的怀抱。

第二天哈利是被罗恩吵醒的，那时罗恩正叫西莫起床去吃饭。哈利有些庆幸自己和罗恩正在冷战，不然正睡在自己怀里的德拉科肯定会被看过去。哈利揉了揉被吵得有些疼的太阳穴，安静地等罗恩、西莫和迪安的声音走远。  
“哈、哈利？你醒了吗？”纳威隔着帷帐小声问。  
“纳威，我有点不舒服，就不去早饭了。你帮我跟麦格教授请个假好吗？”哈利根本不用装，他的声音暗哑，听着就像病的很重的样子。  
“哦！好、好的。如果你需要什么的话，告诉我……”纳威似乎有些欲言又止。  
哈利知道他想说自己和罗恩的关系，但现在他根本没心情考虑那个一根筋，因为他对上了一双灰色的眼睛。  
“嘿，听着纳威，我没事，休息一下就会好的，你先去吃饭吧，变形课可别迟到。”哈利一刻都舍不得离开那双眼睛，只想快点把纳威打发走。  
等纳威嘟囔着出了寝室后，哈利不顾德拉科的挣扎，瞬间紧了紧手下的细腰，让他们俩严丝合缝地贴在一起。  
“波特，你——”德拉科一出声就后悔了，这还是自己的嗓子吗？不仅声音沙哑难听得不像话，还不要命的疼，让他连骂人的心都没了，只能用眼神狠狠控诉这个罪魁祸首。  
“德拉科……”哈利吻着德拉科的头顶、额头和鼻尖，“对不起。是我不好，别叫我波特好不好……”  
德拉科跟看见鬼一样瞪着哈利，而此时已经化为巨型犬的某人丝毫不觉得自己说了什么惊天动地的话，只一味地摇着尾巴求原谅。  
“波特，”德拉科适应了一下喉咙钻心的疼痛，“你他妈先把我松开。”然后发现新型波特犬在用眼神说“你不叫哈利我就死都不放手”，翻了个白眼从善如流，“哈、利、请、松、开、我。”  
德拉科重获自由，只想快速逃离这个恶魔身边，不料他想动身子，快要散架的感觉比以往任何一次做爱后都来的强烈，让他甚至连一根手指都抬不起来，头也昏昏沉沉的重得要死。  
——————*清理一新可以用在人身上【已考证过】。  
从未被这样粗暴的对待过的小少爷又忍不住眼泪了，只是连大哭的力气都没有，只能无声地任由泪水滑落。  
哈利手足无措地看着自己的枕头被一点一点打湿，那泪水像是一根根针一样刺自己心上，疼到绝望。  
“德，别这样，别哭了，好吗？我下次再也不这样了，好不好？”哈利胡乱地擦着德拉科脸上的眼泪，他已经不敢用嘴了，生怕自己再惹小情人厌烦。  
“你别不说话，别不理我，我怕，好不好？德……”  
在德拉科发现自己连抽泣都会牵动到浑身疼之后，强迫自己平静下来，好让身体舒服一点，听到哈利的话忍不住讽刺：“你原来还知道怕啊？真厉害。”  
得到了回复的哈利激动地坐了起来，一下子把改在两人身上的被子掀起，德拉科白皙的身体上留下的紫红痕迹暴露在空气中，乳尖已经发肿，看着跟挺硬立起来时没什么两样，甚至还泛着点紫色，让哈利喉头一紧。  
德拉科当然看见了那因吞口水而滚动的喉结，有心向后躲，却无法移动丝毫，在经历了昨晚之后他除了第一反应想杀死波特之外，就是再也不想跟波特上床了。  
但显然对方不是这么想的。  
哈利一脸迷醉地欣赏着德拉科的身体，俯身凑到德拉科耳边，嘴唇微动，本就沙哑的声音被他故意压低后显得别样性感。  
“你说的对，德，我们就应该在火焰中灭亡。”

-END-


End file.
